Nothin' On You
Video:B.o.B. - Nothin' On You ---- (BRUNO MARS) Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasin' but my time would be wasted They got nothin' on you baby Nothin' on you baby They might say hi and I might say hey But you shouldn't worry about what they say 'Cause they got nothin' on you baby Nothin' on you baby (N-n-n-nothing on you babe, n-nothing on you) (N-n-n-nothing on you babe, n-nothing on you) Ye-e-e-eah (B.o.B) I know you feel where I'm coming from (from) Regardless of the things in my past that I've done (done) Most of it really was for the hell of the fun (the fun) On a carousel so around I spun (spun) With no direction just tryna get some (some?) Tryna chase skirts living in the summer sun (sun?) And so I lost more than I had ever won (wha) And honestly I ended up with none (huh) It's so much nonsense it's on my conscience I'm thinking maybe I should get it out And I don't wanna sound redundant But I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know (that you wanna know) But never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go) 'Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode (TV episode) And all the bad thoughts just let 'em go (go), go (go), go (hey) (BRUNO MARS) Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasin' but my time would be wastin' They got nothin' on you baby (N-n-n-nothing on you babe, n-nothing on you) Nothin' on you baby (N-n-n-nothing on you babe, n-nothing on you) They might say hi (hi) and I might say hey (hey) But you shouldn't worry (ha ha) about what they say (why) 'Cause they got nothin' on you baby (N-n-n-nothing on you babe, n-nothing on you) Nothin' on you baby (N-n-n-nothing on you babe, n-nothing on you) Ye-e-e-eah (B.o.B) Hands down, there will never be another one (nope) I've been around and I've never seen another one Because your style, I ain't really got nothin' on (nothing) And you wild when you ain't got nothin' on (ha ha) Baby you the whole package Plus you pay your taxes (uh) And you keep it real, while them others stay plastic (heh) You're my Wonder Woman, call me Mr. Fantastic (ha) Stop Now think about it I've been to London (yeah), I've been to Paris (yeah) Even way out there in Tokyo (Tokyo) Back home down in Georgia (yeah), to New Orleans (yeah) But you always steal the show (steal the show) And just like that girl, you got me froze (got me froze) Like a Nintendo 64 (64) If you never knew, well, now you know (know), know (know), know (hey) (BRUNO MARS) Beautiful girls (yeah) all over the world (all over) I could be chasin' but my time would be wastin' (haha) They got nothin' on you baby (N-n-n-nothing on you babe, n-nothing on you) Nothin' on you baby (N-n-n-nothing on you babe, n-nothing on you) They might say hi (hi) and I might say hey (hey) But you shouldn't worry (ha ha) about what they say (why) 'Cause they got nothin' on you baby (N-n-n-nothing on you babe, n-nothing on you) Nothin' on you baby (N-n-n-nothing on you babe, n-nothing on you) Ye-e-e-eah (B.o.B) Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name (name) And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing (sing) Whether a bus or a plane (plane), or a car or a train (train) No other girl's on my brain, and you the one to blame (BRUNO MARS) Beautiful girls (yeah) all over the world (all over) I could be chasin' (haha) but my time would be wastin' (why) They got nothin' on you baby (N-n-n-nothing on you babe, n-nothing on you) Nothin' on you baby (N-n-n-nothing on you babe, n-nothing on you) They might say hi (hi) and I might say hey (hello) But you shouldn't worry about what they say (why) 'Cause they got nothin' on you baby...fade |} Category:Downloaded Songs